little_liarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hanna Marin
|status = Alive |aka = *Han *Hanna Banana (by Sean and Spencer) *Hefty Hanna (by Alison) *Hanny (by Regina) *Lady H (by Mona) *Velma (by Mona) *Dora the Explorer (by Caleb) *Jungle Jane (by Caleb Rivers) *Genetic Splice between Barbie and Shakira (by Lucas) *Princess (by Caleb) *Angie (by Emily) *Mrs. Rivers (alias at Radley) *Dr. Hanna (by Aria) *Hannakins (by "A") *Bag of Hair (by Lesli) |residence = *Marin Residence (formerly) *Lucas' Apartment |occupation = *Student at Rosewood High School (formerly) *Clinic Assistant (formerly) *Inmate (formerly) *Fashion Designer |gender = Female |eyecolor = Blue |haircolor = Blonde |maritalstatus = In a relationship with Caleb Rivers |relatives = *Tom Marin (father) *Ashley Marin (mother) *Isabel Marin (step-mother) *Kate Randall (step-sister) *Regina Marin (paternal grandmother) *Patrick Marin (paternal uncle) *Raymond (cousin) *Heshy (cousin) |romances = *Mike Montgomery (short fling) *Sean Ackard (ex-boyfriend) *Travis Hobbs (ex-boyfriend) *Wren Kingston (kissed) *Gabriel Holbrook (kissed) *Caleb Rivers (boyfriend) *Jordan Hobart (ex-fiancé) |actor = Ashley Benson |firstappeared = Pilot |lastappeared = }} Hanna Marin is a character on Freeform's Pretty Little Liars and Ravenswood. She débuts in the first episode of the first season of Pretty Little Liars. She is portrayed by starring cast member Ashley Benson. History One night when the girls were trying on clothes, Ali claimed she spotted Toby Cavanaugh spying on them. So, Ali hatched a plan to drop a stink bomb in his garage for teaching him a lesson, though the others were reluctant. Ali had then ordered Spencer to pass the lighter and ignited the stink bomb, opening the door of the garage, and tossing it inside. But the prank went terribly wrong as the garage caught on fire, and Ali saw too late that someone - Jenna - was inside. As a result, Jenna was permanently blinded from the accident, and Ali made sure that Toby falsely took the blame for it. Alison, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin and Emily Fields were having a sleepover in Spencer's barn. Alison had scared them by sneaking up on the other girls in the barn's doorway. They had laughed and joked about it and sipped drinks with Alison. Later, Aria had awakened, followed by Hanna and Emily, to find Ali and Spencer missing. Spencer had returned to let the other girls know that Ali was missing and that she thinks she heard a scream. 1 Year Later One year later, at the local mall, Hanna and her friend Mona Vanderwaal are shopping. Hanna bumps into Spencer and takes the opportunity to catch up with her. She then shoplifts a pair of super expensive sunglasses, while Mona shoplifts a scarf. At school, the formerly chubby, gawky Hanna, has become the new Queen Bee, alongside formerly nerdy sidekick Mona, who has had a glam makeover of her own. In English class, Hanna picks up on the weirdness between Mr. Fitz and Aria. That night, the police show up at Hanna Marin's doorstep, busting her for shoplifting the expensive sunglasses from the local mall. At the precinct, she almost munches on candy corn to calm her nerves until "A" sends a mocking text, alluding to her overweight days. At this point, all four girls have been messaged by "A." The man on the case, Detective Wilden, has his sights more set on her newly single mother, Ashley Marin. Hanna is waiting in the station when Ashley prompts Hanna to get up and leave. In the car, Ashley scolds Hanna for her mistake, reminding her daughter that Rosewood is unforgiving of damaged reputations. Later that night, Hanna stands in a crowd surrounding Alison DiLaurentis' old house with Spencer and Aria and they look on as a body bag rolls past on a stretcher. Back at home, Hanna sits on the couch eating ice cream, eyes glued to the television set, as the news report of Ali's resurface unfolds. Apparently, her body was found under the gazebo in the backyard, which had been under construction the summer before when Ali had gone missing. Suddenly, Ashley loudly enters the house... with Darren. The two kiss animalistically. She then climbs the stairs with him, leading him to her bedroom, turning to exchange eye glances with Hanna, who watches guiltily frozen on the couch. At the funeral, Hanna sits in the front pew with Spencer, Emily and Aria, the four friends reunited under such grim circumstances. Hanna sips from a flask and Aria receives a text message. The other three tense up waiting to hear who the text is from and they all realize the mysterious "A" has been contacting all four of them. Spencer turns and gasps when she spots Jenna Marshall being escorted down the aisle. No one expected Jenna to come to Ali's funeral. After the service, Darren Wilden introduces himself to The Liars, though Hanna needs no introduction. He tells them that he will be reviewing their statements and watching them during this murder investigation. All four girls get a text that "A" will also be watching. The Liars sit at the Apple Rose Grille, that night, discussing the new messages from "A" that they are receiving as well as Alison's disappearance. They also discuss their fears that "The Jenna Thing" will be revealed, but Spencer believes that no one knows the truth about their carefully guarded secret. Just then, the girls cringe as they hear a tapping sound, instinctively knowing that blind Jenna Marshall has entered with her walking stick. They silently get up and leave. The next morning, Ashley and Hanna get ready for their day in the kitchen. Suddenly, Detective Wilden's face appears on the news cast. Ashley tells her not to let the news reports get into her head. At school, an announcement is made over the loudspeaker, calling Emily, Aria, Spencer and Hanna to the principal's office. At the office, Darren Wilden interrogates the girls about Alison's disappearance, reviewing their stories with great skepticism that he makes sure to show. The girls answer unanimously. He claims that their story sounds rehearsed. At lunch, they try to rationalize that the secret they are hiding is unconnected to Ali's murder. Jenna walks into the lunch room. Aria invites Jenna to sit with the girls in the cafeteria, and so, the five of them share the most awkward lunch ever. While at lunch, the girls' phones go off, and of course it is from "A" letting them know she/he is privy to their guilt. While Sean Ackard is over at Hanna's, the two sit down to study, but Hanna has other things on her mind. She refills Sean's drink and starts kissing his neck, but he resists. Frustrated, she sits down and asks him if he likes her as more than a friend. He kisses her on the lips. Just then, Ashley walks through the door, chatting with Sean, who she clearly approves of. Then, Darren enters with takeout for dinner; Hanna is totally annoyed, and Sean is asked to leave. The next day, Mona and Hanna are walking out of the mall, flanked with plenty of shopping bags. The two girls are happily chatting about the day's finds when suddenly they catch sight of Darren. Hanna agrees and walks over to Darren to tell him to back off; she will pay off her debt for the sunglasses if he will only leave her mother alone. But Darren is following Hanna for reasons other than her shoplifting; he admits that he is stalking her because he believes that she is hiding who killed Alison DiLaurentis. Hanna is speechless and resentful. Secrets Appearances References